Happy Birthday, you sakura addicted bastard
by korome
Summary: It's Mukuro's birthday and he has a little surprise planned for him!  Written in time of Mukuro's birthday,one-shot


Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROKUDO MUKURO! お誕生日おめでとうの六道の骸！This is a last minute one-shot fanfic I rushed up so please don't kill me if it sucks  
>m( _ _ )m Ahaha~ other than that, please enjoy this fanfic! \(^o^) btw, this is taken in TYL. Sorry for confusing you guys… ( =_= )||

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Today, the Vongola Base seemed more hectic than usual. There were people rushing around, filing stuff and going on missions. It had almost seemed like any normal rush hour, except this had been going on for the whole day. Well, technically the cause of this rush was because of a certain someone. Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi rubbed his temples as he planned on what in the world was he going to do about this.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera Hayato shouted as he burst into Tsuna's office. Gokudera Hayato, self-proclaimed right-hand man of Tsuna and also Vongola Decimo Storm Guardian. A talented guy he was, but he never stopped to think about his actions.

Tsuna looked up from his pile of work and smiled at Gokudera. His Storm Guardian never failed to surprise him.

"Juudaime! Yakyuu-baka's done with the preparations! Aho-shi went to look for I-Pin and the others!" Gokudera spoke lightning fast, and Tsuna barely caught what he said.

After a while of processing what Gokudera has said, Tsuna finally replied. "What about Ryohei? And where's Hibari-san?"

"Oh right. Turf-top went with Aho-shi… and I have no idea where the hell is Hibari!" Gokudera started spouting vulgarities about how Hibari wasn't co-operating.

"W-well that's ok…he's responsible…he'll find some way to do it…" Though Tsuna's voice was not very reassuring.

Meanwhile through all the hectic was happening, a solitary figure was leaning on the wall, eyeing on all the activities. Hibari Kyoya. Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian. He who "bites anyone to death" that irritates him. Go figure that Cloud Guardian. He had been given the most important task, yet he was still standing around. Really, no one can figure out just what this guy's thinking about. One hour. Just one hour left for him to complete the task.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei burst into Tsuna's office. Sasagawa Ryohei. Vongola Sun Guardian. Tends to be A BIT TOO loud and hyperactive. Then again, he could probably rival Gokudera.

After seeing so many people bursting into his office (mainly Gokudera and Ryohei), he was no longer shocked and just calmly looked up. "Is everyone here?"

"Well yes and no. Hibari and Mukuro aren't here yet."

Tsuna sighed. Those two were always giving him the most trouble. He didn't blame them for not thinking highly of him though. "A-ah…then I guess we have to wait for them then…"

Tsuna stood up and walked out with Ryohei. 45 minutes.

And somewhere in the base, a shadow was lurking around, who was also observing this queer activities. Rokudo Mukuro. Vongola Decimo Mist Guardian. Ironic thing is, he hates the mafia and tried to kill Tsuna before, 10 years ago. But that was the past.

"Kufufufu~Such an interesting day to be busy..." Mukuro muttered.

30 minutes left and the Cloud Guardian was nowhere to be seen.

"Where Hibari-san? Ah…it's left with 20 minutes!" Tsuna was starting to worry. Maybe Hibari was serious when he told him that he was not going to be involved in this.

As soon as he said that, Hibari appeared with a box.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Gokudera.

"Ah! Now that's everyone hear someone has to go get Mukuro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. And all eyes turned to him. Tsuna whimpered as he went to find Mukuro.

Wandering around the halls of the Vongola Base, Tsuna finally found Mukuro and managed to convince him to follow him.

"_Kufufufu~ What can this boy be planning? Interesting~ I'll just follow him~"_ Mukuro thought, as he was led to the Vongola Base backyard…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO!"

Whistles and cheers filled the air and Mukuro was surprised. But for only a second. The real surprise was that EVEN Hibari was there.

"Oya~ oya~ So this was what everyone was rushing about?"

"Ahaha~ Sort of~!" Yamamoto the easygoing Vongola Rain Guardian answered. His hair still had some glitter in it though.

"Hibari-san got the cake for you!" Tsuna smiled brightly at Mukuro.

Curious at what Hibari had gotten him, Mukuro peered into the box. Nothing special about it actually, just a blueberry-flavoured round cake with words saying "お誕生日おめでとう"and little decorations around it. Little did they know, that this cake alone meant a lot to Mukuro. After all, this was his first time having his birthday celebrated properly (other times in Kokuyo Land they just ate chocolate, chips and sweets).

When he turned around to walk away from the cake, he was greeted by a tonfa on his forehead.

"Happy birthday. Sakura addicted-bastard."

"Kufufufu~ Thank you very much~" Mukuro smirked at him.

"_Hibari Kyoya~"_

* * *

><p>Me: YAY I managed to finish it~ (^_^) Maa~ I hope it wasn't too bad since it was rushed (w)|| anyway have a Happy Mukuro Birthday Day! 8)<p> 


End file.
